The 100th Hunger Games: you choose characters!
by KTwriter15
Summary: Hi guys! If you want to have your character in my book, read the instructions and they could be a main character, or even win the 100th Hunger Games. Keep reading to see how! :)
1. Intro

Hi guys, if you want to be a part of my new fanfiction, read on! All you need to do is send me a message saying all the details about your character, and they could be featured in the 100th Hunger Games! These rules must be followed if you want your character to be in the story.

You need to describe your character as followed:

Name

Gender

Age

District

How did they enter (reaped, volunteered)

Token

Weapon

Life (childhood, family)

Skills

Weaknesses

Relationships with others

Personality

Tactics (lies, alliances, hiding)

Any extra information if you want to add anything important

Fill this out and leave a review, and I'll fill out the character chart. Once it's full, I can start the story. You can submit up to six characters, and if you want to add an escort or mentor, try to give as much information as you can, and they'll be put in the story too. If the tributes are full, and they're not, I'll just make up my own. So hurry! Hope you fill this up and I'm really excited to start!

District 1

Girl: Emerson Rushings, age 17 by holland.gayle

Boy: Jayden, age 18 by RedRush2906

Escort: Alicia

Mentor: Charly

District 2

Girl: Amelia Kentwell, age 15 by dontjudgeabook

Boy: Micah Flint, age 16 by Elim9

Escort: Elvie Seeder

Mentor: Aspen

District 3

Girl: Platinum Gear, age 13 by PineTree

Boy: Noah Jayce, age 12 CandleFire45

Escort: Addise

Mentor: Donato Wires

District 4

Girl: Coral Sanders, age 15 by PineTree

Boy: Finn Tides, age 17 by PineTree

Escort: Crystal by PineTree

Mentor: Sapphire Green by PineTree

District 5

Girl: Rina Tomaya, age 16 by Wowzassss12

Boy: Quanom Harkklee, age 18 by FanFictionTribute

Escort: Lura Lewise

Mentor: Romano Octave

District 6

Girl: Sierra Renault, age 14 by Elim9

Boy: Timon Laraki, age 12 by Elim9

Escort:

Mentor: Tanya Stride

District 7

Girl: Rowena Hills, age 16 by BookArtist

Boy: Harvey Madrone, age 18 by Elim9

Escort

Mentor: Juny Christer

District 8

Girl: Sasha Whitman, age 17 by Wowzassss12

Boy: Flax Conndell, age 13 by FanFictionTribute

Escort

Mentor

District 9

Girl: Bareley Wheattingson, age 15 by FanFictionTribute

Boy: Sasuke Yammada, age 19 by RedRush2906

Escort

Mentor

District 10

Girl: Audie Whip, age 15 by BookArtist

Boy:William Dempsey, age 17 by RoadieMcRoadface

Escort

Mentor

District 11

Girl: Jasmine Spice, age 12 by PineTree

Boy: Calix Juno, age 14 by BabyRue11

Escort

Mentor

District 12

Girl: Alex Wright, age 16 by RedRush2906

Boy: Kai Mellark, age 16 by OptimusPrime2017

Escort: Arch

Mentor: Johnathon Rose, by RedRush2906

 **Important note:** I can't reply to your PMs, but I am so grateful for your messages, and consider everything you say.

 **Less important note:** Just so you know guys, I love all of your pun names!


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve people sat around a table, one for each district. The district twelve leader, Amy Johnson, looked especially grim. No one from twelve could get over the deaths of Katniss and Peeta. She held out the berries, and, without thinking about it, a gamemaker sent a grenade. The whole Capitol was embarrassed as there was no winner, but District 12 was devastated. They finally thought they could have a Victor, other than the drunk Haymitch, but the Capitol just took away their chance, and the whole district hated them for that. Even so long after, the whole nation was feeling the impact.

"Well," said the Capitols new president, Zoe Dawson, "here we shall uncover the Quarter Quell envelope. When they were first made, it was believed that the 100th Quarter Quell is going to be an even more interesting than ever!"

Most of the room wasn't as excited as Zoe, but only Amy wasn't smiling at all. Zoe opened the envelope and, passing it round, people began to read the letter, smiling with excitement.

"Right," she said, "Let's get started!"

*

Zoe stood on a podium, her bright red hair shining against the sun. Screaming crowds cheered as she leant into the microphone.

"As my first year as president, I am so happy to be hosting the fourth Quarter Quell, and the 100th Hunger Games!"

A woman with incredibly yellow hair jumped up screaming and yelling. She was dressed as a dead tribute with extremely good dress sense. Fake blood covered her whole body and she had a fake spear sticking out of her chest.

"Ahem, I would like to open the envelope which was written before the hunger games had even started. So, without further comments, I will..."

Zoe undid the flap and pulled out the letter written in spidery handwriting, slightly worn but well preserved over the 100 years. Zoe smiled once more. She couldn't wait for the reaction.

"The bloodbath, as it is called," Zoe read, "is a very memorable part of the Hunger Games, but now, it will completely change. Once the first hour is up, three of the people who were killed will get a chance to return at any time during the games. This will give people who die a second chance. The returning tributes will get few supplies, but the question is, who will risk it?"

Silence. The whole of Panem stood in silence as they realised what it meant. The Capitol suddenly erupted in cheers and screams. A second chance for some of the tributes! But how would it work?

"So, what is the science behind this intricate plan?"

Zoe Sat at the head of a long table in a large, grand room. The meeting hall at City Manor, an enormous mansion at the centre of the Capitol.

"Its simple yet almost impossible." a man in a gamemakers lab coat leans in.

"we plot it down to the last minisecond. Using high tech devises, we can easily anticipate whether tributes will get injured or killed. If they will get killed, we transport them into our secure centre before they do. It will still count as a kill for the attacker. Then, at any point, we will pick three of them and allow them to go back into the games to get a second chance to win."

" Wow!" Zoe looked delighted."Well, I can't wait to see how it turns out!"


	3. Chapter 3- The Reaping

Note: okay, I might use a few Easter eggs, but see if you can spot them all ;) I'm just experimenting with different writing styles, so don't get too bothered if it changes.

PS: I don't know whether I'll use a sponsoring system, but I might introduce it during the games.

Łðß

District 1

"Right," said the flamboyant escort, Alicia. She wore a silver dress, coated with pearls, "Before we get started, may I please introduce this year's mentor, Charly Venus!"

A young woman stepped onto stage, smiling and waving at the cheering crowd. Her green-gold dress shimmered in the bright lights.

"Thank you all so much!" She said. She didn't sound like someone who had competed in the Hunger Games and probably killed people.

"I am so very grateful for this wonderful opportunity, and I cant wait to see who I get to teach everything I know!"

Alicia shook her hand and Charly sat down at a seat to the side of the stage.

"Girls first!" She exclaimed, walking to a contraption. It looked like a slot machine, but with names of children. On the blank screen, the president's name appeared, Zoe Dawson, in spiralling letters. People cheered at the name, as it disappeared, and the machine started scrolling through the people. The whole district waited in anticipation, as the scrolling names slowed down, finally landing on a name: Emerson Rushings. A girl stood up from the audience. The look on her face was one of shock, but she just walked to the stage, almost hypnotised. She faltered, as a girl stood up and embraced her. She breathed in, but wrapped her hands around her neck, and gently eased her away, tenderly smiling, and continued walking. The girl sat down, not caring about the people looking at her.

"And how old are you darling?"

"seventeen"

"Well that's a great age to be, almost at the top, eh?"

She walked away and Emerson backed up into her chair.

"Right, let's go,"

She spun the wheel, and the name popped up, "Stane Agering!"

Before he could stand up, a boy rose and yelled, "I volunteer!"

He strode to the stage, a little too confidently, and walked up the stairs.

"And what is your name?"

"Jayden Tate," he said, "And I'm 18,"

"Very good to know," She said with a smile, "Anyway, tributes, please rise and give a final goodbye to the audience."

The crowd applauded as Jayden and Emerson reluctantly smiled and waved. Then, Alicia nudged them away.


	4. Chapter 4- the reaping, District 2

"Hello, District two, I am Elvie Seeder!"

Elvie smiled at the crowd, his face shaped elfishly and his ears pointed.

"Before we get started, may I introduce our mentor, Aspen!"

A young man stepped forwards, only 19, and waved at the crowd, with a charming smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, I am so glad to be mentoring this year's games. I would just like to say how grateful to be given the opportunity to help these tributes in the one hundredth Hunger Games! But now, let us see the who the tributes are"

He stepped back and pushed the lever on the machine. The belt spun, and names sped past. After what seemed an age, it slowed down, a couple of people gasping as their names swept past. Finally, it stopped.

"Andrea Williams, please step forwards." Elvie announced.

A girl, Amelia Kentwell, stood in the crowd. At that moment, her mind was at war with itself. Her aunt, Clove Kentwell, died in the legendary 74th Hunger Games. Her father, Victor, was the Victor of the 68th Hunger Games. But what was terrifying and angering her, was the thought of her dead sister, murdered by her District partner, only five years ago. She saw his face every day, giving him a look of hate, she makes sure he never forgets what he did. The Hunger Games scarred her family.

"I volunteer!" She said, standing up, in a moment of anger. She needed revenge.

At that point. Andrea had stood up. Her dark brown curls stood out against her face, white as a sheet. She abruptly sat down, and breathed a sigh of relief, as Amelia cursed under her breath. What was she thinking!

But no-one could know that she regretted her decision. For her sister.

She strode towards the stage, looking straight ahead.

"Wonderful to meet you, what's your name?"

Elvie held out his hand, but she just looked at him. She was terrified, angry, and regretful, and he just decides to _shake her hand?_ _Come on,_ she thought, _for_ _Cassie._

"My name is Amelia Kentwell."

She faced the crowd with a determined face, but then turned away and walked to her seat. She sat down, her head in her hands. _How could this get worse?_

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Amelia, but shall we move on?"

She walked over to the machine and pulled the lever again. The names swirled past, boys' this time. It stopped on one.

Antony Silva.

"Antony Silva, please step onto the st-"

"I volunteer!"

A boy stood up, sixteen years old, and walked to the stage. He looked determinedly calm, but many other carrers looked at him with anger, or smirked. As if he thought he could enter, they rolled their eyes at each other. But they couldn't deny his courage.

"I'm Micah Flint," the boy said, looking at the audience.

"well, it's great to meet you both, District two, wish good luck to our tributes, Amelia and Micah!"

Antony led them away, followed by Aspen, as the crowd left, a body of people, some shaken, some already laughing, the thought of the tributes coming back already dismissed, as they left them behind.


	5. Chapter three-The reaping, District 4

District 4

Crystal stood in front of the cheering crowds of District 4. She had dressed especially, with a real deer skin and white spots on her dark skin.

"Welcome, welcome to the 100th Hunger Games!"

Another year of escorting, she thought, staring at the faces of the thousands of people.

"Well, why waste any more time, let's get to it already!" She looked a bit to excited, and the mentor, Sapphire Green, looked at her with unimpressed eyes.

Why would she say something like that? she thought, I mean "let's get too it already?" will she actually enjoy this?

She stopped listening to the boring speech until Crystal said, "right, time for the girls."

She had trained herself for 15 years of mentoring to ingrore the whole thing until those words were uttered. They were the only interesting thing she needed to hear. Crystal leaned into the glass bowl, clutching her deer head hat in her hand. After a while of fumbling, her fingers grabbed a slip of paper and pulled it out. She stared out at the crowd of children, the terrified twelve year olds, and the eighteen year olds, so close to escaping the reaping. Unfolding the paper she gazed at the name, in crisp, black ink.

"Coral Sanders!"

A cry erupted from the crowd, not from the fifteen year olds, from where the girl, Coral, walked calmly forwards, but from the twelve year olds, where a girl rushed forwards to the barrier, next to where Coral was making her way to the stage. She clasped her hands in the girls, who looked terrified. Peacekeepers approached them, but faltered at her sobs. Coral continued to reassure her, but her tears didn't comfort the girl. Another Peacekeeper strided forwards, through the audience and picked her the up by her sides, wrenching their hands apart. The girl screamed, but Coral just looked at her with sorry eyes, and walked onto the stage.

"Well hello there! Who was that girl, anyone close?"

Coral gave her a look with her grey eyes, looking out of place against the sea of blue and green in the crowd. Crystal, not noticing, looked back with expectation.

"She's... My sister," Coral said uncomfortably.

"Well that's lovely," she realised she should move on, and walked towards the second glass orb.

"Right," she muttered, as she grabbed the small piece of paper.

"Finn Tides,"

An older, muscular boy stepped forwards from the seventeen year olds. He walked to the stage, some of the boys clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past. Crystal didn't say anything, she just narrowed her eyes, so the curtain came down.

"Come on," Crystal said, "Right this way."


End file.
